


waves are crashing (stars are falling all for us)

by ranichi17



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, Flash Fic, Late Night Conversations, M/M, Nightmares, Post-Canon, Tumblr Prompt, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-13
Updated: 2016-12-13
Packaged: 2018-09-08 08:59:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8838478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ranichi17/pseuds/ranichi17
Summary: things you said at 1 am; or, Ryouta gets a nightmare onboard the cruise ship





	

**Author's Note:**

> So this is from a tumblr prompt (well, half of the tumblr prompt, I'll post the other half in a bit).
> 
> Anyway, it's 11 pm and I'm shot from finals so yeah, enjoy.

“Can I stay here tonight?” Ryouta asked, his voice trembling, as he peeked into Sagishi’s cabin from behind the half–opened door.

Sagishi smiled back, that same gentle, reassuring smile he always gave Ryouta back then, as tapped lightly on the unoccupied side of his bed so Ryouta knows he’s welcome. He waited as Ryouta made his way towards the bed, stumbling every few steps, before he asked. “Nightmares again?”

Ryouta nodded, before slipping into the covers beside him. His back was turned to Sagishi, no doubt trying to hide his crying.

“Enoshima Junko’s dead, she’s not coming back to hurt any of us. And,” Sagishi added, as he adjusted his position to lessen the distance between them so he could brush his fingers through Ryouta’s hair. “I’ll never leave you again, I promise.”

Beneath them, the ship swayed with the ocean waves, as if lulling them back to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I also have a tumblr right [here](http://ranichi17.tumblr.com/), if you want to send in prompts *winkwinknudgenudge*.


End file.
